The Rescuers
by LugiaLuver1
Summary: My own Pokemon Fan story. None of the characters in here will you be familiar with, unless, of course, you've read it on . Look me up!  LugiaLuver1
1. Prologue

Once there was a time, a time where there were Pokémon. They battled and lived with people, they were their friends. But we abused their friendship and their trust. Arceus became angry, and he threatened to remove the Pokémon that he created to be among us. The people who loved and cared about the Pokémon banded together on a journey to go and see Arceus at the Council of Legends. They went to ask him for a second chance, to prove that they cared. When Arceus saw them coming and herd their request, he smiled. He told them that he would bless them, the group that took the long journey to him, by giving their descendants the spirits of the different Pokémon that this generation called friends. He would not let the Pokémon stay though, he would not let them live on the world they called home because every person able to make the journey did not come. He did let specific Pokémon stay. Guardians of their homes. Only the chosen would be able to meet them, to test their strength against them, or if the pokémon wanted them to learn of their existence. Before they left his home he told them one more thing. He told them to tell their children and the children of others about the Pokémon, about this meeting, to keep the memories of the adventures they shared alive.

Many generations passed by after that meeting. The people did as Arceus instructed. They passed the stories far and wide. Those who believed were blessed. Those generations passed by in peace, but the people who did not believe found the blessed as freaks. Most shunned them, but the blessed never quit sharing their stories. One year the leaders of the unbelievers got together, they made the blessed leave as well as the believers. They became frightened, not knowing where to go. Most of those that believed lived in the Sinnoh region and on the old Pokémon Ranger Isles of Fiore and Alma. They welcomed the believers in, they gave them refuge. Those in Sinnoh and the Ranger Isles consisted of more believers than unbelievers so they were able to remain. Life went on, harder for some than others, but deep inside the heart of Mt. Coronet, at the Spear Pillar, Arceus was becoming very angry.

A few years went by and the unbelievers tried again to remove those in Sinnoh. The people stood strong and the unbelievers failed. But one believer, a Lugia being named Lunan, decided to go one step farther than just defending his home. He started an organization known as The Rescuers to help out those who believed wherever they are. He made bases in old abandoned areas around the Sinnoh, Fiore, and Alma Regions. He found the strongest of their types ant put them in charge of those bases. He then appointed groups of two or three to each of the groups. He watched over them and guided them for years, and when it was time he appointed someone new to his position. It went on in this manner for many generations with few changes up to today where our story begins. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. Luna was yearning to go outside, but her mother was persistent, saying that it was still too early to go outside. Luna could be persistent too.

"Now can I go out, Mom?" pleaded Luna. " I've eaten breakfast, gotten dressed, made my bed, and have done all my other chores. I want to go play with Celeste and Grace!"

"Let her go out now dear," her father said. "She's been asking you for hours, and is is a beautiful day out."

"Oh, all right. Just stay out of trouble!" Her mother had to shout the last sentence out the door because after the "all right", Luna bolted out the door to find Celeste and Grace.

The three of them had been friends since they were babys. They could play together for hours on end. Luna was ten years old, as were the other two. She has silver colored hair and brown eyes. She was the leader of their little group. Celeste has light green hair with sky blue tips and sky blue eyes, and Grace had green hair, a little darker than Celeste's, and had red eyes. The three of them were special. They were all psychics but that's not the unique part. Luna has two rows of three "spines" on her back, Celeste has clear wings, and Grace can see things in the future. Those things don't make a difference about their friendship. In a couple of years they are going to see if they can be in a rescue team together.

"What are we going to do today, Luna?" inquired Celeste.

"I really don't know." said Luna."Any ideas Grace?"

"Celeste and I have been wanting to explore the forest behind our houses. We think it would be a great adventure."

Luna laughed. " When did you two start thinking about this?"

"Today while waiting for you," explained Celeste. "We got bored and started talking about how mysterious the forest that stretches behind our houses is and decided to ask if we could explore it today."

"It's the only idea we've got right now, so let's go for it!" exclaimed Luna, who is always ready for adventure.

"How about we start out at my place?" suggested Grace. "My parents had to go out for a bit so we won't have any problem if we go around the side of the house facing away from yours."

Celeste nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, then! Off to find adventure! If the three of us are going to be a rescue team, we need to be ready for anything," said Luna.

"Luna, do you think it would be a good idea if we go to our houses and get things we might need for the trip?" asked Celeste.

"Sure!" Luna said. "Now, who wants to get what?"

They decided that Luna would get their lunch, Celeste would get a blanket, and Grace would get a compass. Grace also made sure to leave a note for her parents saying that she was staying with Luna and Celeste for the day and that they would be having a picnic lunch. After they gathered the items they met up outside of Grace's house

"Do we have everything?" asked Celeste.

Luna and Grace nodded their reply. "All set," said Grace. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Luna, "If we are going to be a real rescue team, we need a team name!"

"How about Team Crystal?" suggested Celeste. "Crystals are really pretty, and they are all different! Different colors, different shapes, and different sizes, but they are still the same thing."

"Yeah, kinda like us," said Grace, "we're each different but that doesn't stop us from working together or being friends!"

"Team Crystal it is!" confirmed Luna. And with that, they set off.

Three years have passed since Luna, Celeste, and Grace set off on their adventure through the forest. Now is the beginning of a new adventure. They are waiting to find out what their Pokémon are and what guild they will be training at.

"This is it!" Luna whispered excitedly to Celeste and Grace. "Now we find out what our Pokémon are!"

"We know you're excited," Grace whispered back, "but we don't want to make a bad first impression so hush!"

"Don't mind her, Luna." Celeste whispered "She's just nervous."

"Next!"

"That's us." Said Luna. "Let's go."

"Hello, my name is Kristen. I am sure you know that today I will be telling you what your Pokémon are."

"Yes ma'am." the trio replied.

"Good. Grace, I'll start with you." Grace stepped forward. "Grace, you are kind and caring. You think about your friends first and then yourself. You would give up everything for them just like the Pokémon you represent. You are a Gardevoir."

"Next, Celeste." She stepped forward. "You are a lover of nature, of all things living, you can always find the best in any situation, and when it comes to your friends, you are as loyal as can be. You are a Celebi."

"Now, Luna, don't take it hard that I picked you last. Your Pokémon is special. We have only seen it one other time, many years ago. You are loyal, brave, and strong. You fight for what is right and will never desert your friends or anyone else in need of help. You will find friendship in many, hatred too, but you will never stop doing what is right. Luna, you are a Lugia."

Around the room people looked at each other. Luna passed it off as that they were just wondering if miss Kristen was telling the truth or fibbing.

"The three of you will be heading off for the Sunshine Guild located in the Fiore Region. The Fiore Region is one of the two places that the Pokémon Rangers resided. The Sunshine Guild is more specifically located in Ringtown. Your guild leaders are Selena the Skitty and her assistant Rani the Roserade."

"If I might ask," began Grace, "why does she have an assistant?"

Kristen raised her eyebrow. "All guild leaders have an assistant. Selena though is special. The Pokémon Skitty had a habit of chasing its tail and anything else that moves at random times. That trait carried on into Selena."

"I see", said Grace with an understanding nod.

"If you three will continue on you will get your outfits that let others know what your Pokémon are. You will be leaving in one week for the guild, giving you time to get things ready and settled."

Luna's outfit was a one piece, sleeveless outfit, with an open area on her back for her spines and white boots. The front of her outfit had a navy marking on the that looked like a heart when you looked at her from the front, and on her attached mini skirt had a navy band on the bottom on each of the segments. Celeste had a light green dress with a darker green shawl attached at the top, with slits in the back for her wings and green slippers. Grace had a long dress that was green at the top, with a red section at the collar that made her look like she was wearing a shirt underneath, and white at the bottom of the dress and had white high-heeled shoes. This was the start of their journey, and they had little idea what to expect. 


End file.
